I'll make you
by tkdl
Summary: AU: She thought he was in love with another girl, when he realized that he was in love with her. This is a story of how a man falls in love with the best friend and how he will do everything to make her realize what he feels for her is true.
1. prologue part 1 how we met

Disclaimer:

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary:

She thought he was in love with another girl, when he realized that he was in love with her. This is a story of how a man falls in love with the best friend and how he will do everything to make her realize what he feels for her is true.

Note:

Alternative universe and is a Kenshin and Kaoru romance.  
Kenshin is ten years old while Kaoru is four years younger.  
…also this is the reconstruction of "I'll make you" once posted sometime on March, 2005.

(",)(.")(,")

* * *

**I'll make you…**

**Prologue: When we were young…**

**Part 1: How we met…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A little girl was crouched behind the statue and she was crying. A young boy approached her.

"Are you alright?" the young boy asked. She shook her head. The boy crouched down beside her and patted her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The girl looked up at him.

The young boy was simply caught in awe as he stared at the little girl's bright blue eyes. But he soon blinked as he saw a tear slowly make its way down her cheek.

He wiped I off with his thumb and simply caressed her cheek. The girl in the mean while hiccupped as she was caught in surprise by his gentle gesture. She wiped her eyes but more tears fell. Handling it no longer, she cried again.

The young boy hugged her and rubbed her back. "Come on. Whatever it is, I'll help you," he said. The girl's cries subsided and gave him a muffled reply. He distanced her.

"What was that?" he asked her as his brows crinkled in concern. The girl gave him a small smile. He couldn't but hold his breath. She was adorable.

"You look better smiling," the girl blushed slightly and then her face was again drawn to worry. She looked up at him.

"I lost my ribbon," she sniffed. He gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry. I'll help you find it," with that she brightened up. He got up and offered her his hand and she slowly took it. Together they set out to find her ribbon.

They traced back the trail the girl traveled. Along the way he asked her why the ribbon was important.

"A friend of mine made it for me." Her face glowed in recollection, but then it darkened. "He gave it to me just before he and his family left."

He nodded in understanding. But he felt confused at why his heart ached as he heard her mention her friend. He shook his head and looked around more alert.

After a while, he something caught his eye. It was hanging at a low branch. He got it and showed it to the little girl who was trying to look over his shoulder, but found it hard, as he was taller.

When she saw it, she jumped at him. Making him fall back. He was surprised at first, and then figured out that they had found her ribbon.

She got off him and stared at her ribbon. In a daze she could only follow his movements as he made a move to tie her hair.

Just when he was tying the knot, she came to her senses. She looked at him and gave him a smile. He smiled back at her. She hugged him again. He hugged back as he buried his head into her hair and smelled jasmine. She did also likewise and smelled lavender.

She pulled away still smiling. "Thank you," with that she turned to goon her way but was stopped as a slightly larger held hers.

"Can I see you again?" he asked, violet eyes beaming almost in a pleading look. She nodded. "Tomorrow, here, same time," he said and let her go.

He watched her disappear in the horizon before making his own way home feeling happy.


	2. prologue part 2 the promise we made

Disclaimer:

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary:

She thought he was in love with another girl, when he realized that he was in love with her. This is a story of how a man falls in love with the best friend and how he will do everything to make her realize what he feels for her is true.

(",)(.")(,")

* * *

**I'll make you… **

**Prologue: When we were young…**

_Just when he was tying the knot, she came to her senses. She looked at him and gave him a smile. He smiled back at her. She hugged him again. He hugged back as he buried his head into her hair and smelled jasmine. She did also likewise and smelled lavender._

_She pulled away still smiling. "Thank you," with that she turned to goon her way but was stopped as a slightly larger held hers._

"_Can I see you again?" he asked, violet eyes beaming almost in a pleading look. She nodded. "Tomorrow, here, same time," he said and let her go._

_He watched her disappear in the horizon before making his own way home feeling happy._

**Part 2: the promise we made…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, he waited eagerly by the statue. But seeing he was still early he decided to take a nap. But after a while he felt someone was staring at him. He opened his eyes and saw that he was right.

He was greeted by bright blue eyes, which looked at him in confusion.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"We never got to know each others' names," she said pouting at him. He laughed at the cute picture she made.

Hearing his laughter, she smiled also but her eyes still held her question. He stopped and looked at her straight in the eye.

"My name is Shinta. Shinta Himura," he said as he drew nearer to her face.

"I'm Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya." She took his hand shook it.

"So now that we know each other what are we going to do?" she asked him. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"I don't know," he shrugged after some minutes.

"I know, I'll show you this really nice lake!" with that the girl grabbed his hand and ran to the park.

After some running, the girl let go of his hand. Leaving to collapse to the ground, "I'm sorry," she said as she looked over him as he lay on the grass.

The boy shook his head. "I never was really strong," he explained.

"That's not true. You hug like a big elephant." He laughed, "How would you know what an elephant's hug will be like?"

"I don't know. But my mom said that they are really strong. And besides, she says my dad hugs like an elephant and your is just as strong. So you must hug like an elephant also," she concluded. He smiled like crazy, but made no further comment.

They wandered around the lake looking at ducks and some occasional fishes. When he crouched down and pointed at a frog.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's called a frog," he said as he drew it nearer.

"Oh, so that's a frog," and she moved to kiss it. But moved it away as she was about to kiss it.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked in disbelief. The usual girls he met would have run by now, and here was his friend Kaoru trying to kiss it.

"I was going to kiss it," she said matter-of-factly and then she moved to kiss the frog again.

"Why?" he asked as he pulled it away from her. She relented, crossed her arms and pouted.

"Because my mom told me a story about a frog becoming a prince if kissed by a princess. So I thought that if I kissed it, it would become my prince, and we would marry and then we would live happily eve after," she explained as she glared at him.

"But you're not a princess," he said as he looked at the frog and back at her.

"But my dad calls me one," she said as she looked intently at the frog. Shinta dropped it into the lake. She moved to go after it; he held her back by her tiny waist.

"It's not the same thing," he said as he held her tighter as she saw it jump away. He was quite taken aback when she didn't struggle anymore after a while. He let her go. She remained looking at the lake longingly.

"Why are you being mean?" she asked as her voice croaked. He felt guilty. He made her cry. He turned her around and hugged her.

"I'm not mean, I just don't want you to get warts," he answered truthfully.

"Warts? What are warts?" she sniffed as she buried her face in his chest.

"I don't know exactly, but it isn't pretty," he explained as he rubbed her back with one hand and held her tighter with another.

"Oh," she said lamely. She moved away and wiped her tears away with the back of her hands.

"I'm sorry you can't have your prince, but I'll marry you instead," he said as he held her hands in his. She looked up at him still a little flushed from her outburst earlier.

"Sure? You promise?" she asked as the lights danced in her eyes.

"Of course," he said as he kissed her on the nose, "My promise to you sealed with this kiss."

The kiss made her day and so she smiled at him making his day as well. After that for the rest of the day they went exploring and making up stories with each new thing they found, until their day ended.


	3. prologue part 3 are no longer

Disclaimer:

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary:

She thought he was in love with another girl, when he realized that he was in love with her. This is a story of how a man falls in love with the best friend and how he will do everything to make her realize what he feels for her is true.

(",)(.")(,")

* * *

**I'll make you… **

**Prologue: When we were young…**

"_I'm sorry you can't have your prince, but I'll marry you instead," he said as he held her hands in his. She looked up at him still a little flushed from her outburst earlier._

"_Sure? You promise?" she asked as the lights danced in her eyes._

"_Of course," he said as he kissed her on the nose, "My promise to you sealed with this kiss."_

_The kiss made her day and so she smiled at him making his day as well. After that for the rest of the day they went exploring and making up stories with each new thing they found, until their day ended._

**Part 3: Are no longer…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week passed, and Shinta couldn't help but feel that being with his newfound friend made it seem so magical. For him the week felt like a day and yet an eternity. But it was coming to an end.

Vacation was almost over and he had to move from his aunt's custody to his godfather's at Kyoto. He was sad that he had to go, but was quite happy that Kaoru had taken it lightly. He reminisced as he looked outside the train window.

ww flashback ww

"So you are going to Kyoto?" she asked. He nodded dejectedly, not bothering to look at her.

"Why, you're lucky," she said almost wistfully. He looked up at her confused. She looked at him with a smile.

"I mean, I am of course sad to hear you go. But look at the bright side," she said.

"What bright side?" he asked bitterly.

"I'm not happy to hear you go got it?" she asked as her tiny hands held his face, making him look at her.

"It's just that at least you get to travel," she said longingly. She dropped her hands but he held them on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her for answers.

"I am not allowed to travel long distances," she explained looking at him giving him a look saying 'don't pity me, when you hear this'.

"Why?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"I become sick. You see, I have a weak heart," she explained as she looked away from him. "But since you can, then you should write to me what it is like outside here, huh?" she asked cheerfully, really not minding her state.

He looked at her admiringly and nodded. He took her hand. She looked at him in question.

"You'll write back also, neh?" he asked.

"Of course. And you'll write everything and keep nothing from me, neh?" she countered as she squeezed his hand in assurance.

"Of course. And you'll never forget me, neh?" he squeezed her hand back in promise.

"Why would I?" she asked and so they ended their day with Shinta walking her home.

ww flashback ww

At least they wouldn't loose touch. She promised to write to him as soon as she learned how to mail a letter or let her parents mail it for her.


	4. chapter 1 together again

Disclaimer:

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary:

She thought he was in love with another girl, when he realized that he was in love with her. This is a story of how a man falls in love with the best friend and how he will do everything to make her realize what he feels for her is true.

Note:

Four years have passed. Shinta is now Kenshin and is now in love with Tomoe. Kaoru in the meanwhile, you will learn something… little hints in the beginning.

(",)(.")(,")

I'll make you… Chapter 1: Together again… 

_ww flashback ww_

"_You'll write back also, neh?" he asked._

"_Of course. And you'll write everything and keep nothing from me, neh?" she countered as she squeezed his hand in assurance._

"_Of course. And you'll never forget me, neh?" he squeezed her hand back in promise._

"_Why would I?" she asked and so they ended their day with Shinta walking her home._

_ww flashback ww_

_At least they wouldn't loose touch. She promised to write to him as soon as she learned how to mail a letter or let her parents mail it for her._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dear Shinta,

Oops… I mean Kenshin.

Dear Ken-chan,

Ohayo! I still don't know how to mail a letter… But hey! At least I know how to start one, neh?

And I'm still not used to your new name. Funny huh? Since it has been four years now. But though you may tire of hearing or should I say reading this from me, the name kind of suits you now. I mean Kenshin is better suited for a kendoist (is this right?). Not that I don't like the name Shinta. I like both names, really. Oh well… I think I'm going off course.

Before I do that, you know, my friend came back. Too bad I didn't get to introduce (that's the spelling, neh?) you to each other. Hah! For a nine turning ten-year-old kid, I would just have to say "I'm not half bad" bwahahaha! (at writing a letter I mean.)

Either way, my friend's name is Shogo (he helped me write this letter… he is looking over my shoulder now… and he is patting my head, grr). He is about as old as you, I think (because I don't know your age exactly). He's ten years old and his hug is as strong as yours.

He is strong and so are you. So don't you forget that!

Dad has now, started training me in the next level of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Oh, did I tell you about that? Hmm, oh well, I'm telling you now. I am the proud heir of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, a kendo art that dad made. You know what dad first taught me? He told me that the code of our art is that 'the sword protects'. I am so proud to carry this art on.

What else? Ah! Oh yes, I almost forgot. My mom's also teaching me to cook. I think I did pretty good, although Shogo won't be seeing me for awhile. Something's wrong with his stomach he said. I think he is sick. I wonder why? There was no rain and he had no other food than my cooking… oh no, do you think it was my cooking?

Oh no, I'm a terrible cook! Wah!

Oh well… how about you?

But wait, I think I forgot something else… hmm, oh yeah! Grandma and grandpa got me a camera. I'm learning how to take pictures. You know, it's not as easy as I first thought it was. I mean, you don't just need a view. You need to find the proper lighting, angle and such if you want the picture something 'not boring' that when you look at it time and time again, you won't tire. That is what every photographer tries to achieve. Well, that is what I think in my opinion.

What do you think?

When I'm good enough, I'll start my first real roll. Not those practice shoots. And I'll send you copies if you want. Hey! Maybe one day when we see each other I'll take your picture and you can keep it.

Wow, now looking back at what I had written, I'm doing a lot of stuff. Mou, but it's fun. You know, 'I'm going to live every day of my life as if it were my last.' Nice quote, neh? I got it from an anime. Now, what was it's title again?… oh yeah, Gatekeepers. You know, watching really passes time. Sigh, tv, such a nice invention. I wonder how my parents ever lived without it. I mean can you? I for one cannot! It's –it's just not right.

Oh look at this, I've already filled the paper with nonsense and it's in ink. Oh well, you won't mind would you? Tell me as soon as you get this…

Write soon…

Your wart-free friend,

Kaoru

P.S. I know I am forgot something. Oh well, I'll tell you as soon as I see you.

He looked at the letter and when he finished he carefully folded and put it back in its envelope.

He sighed. Four years had already passed and she was still the same child-spirit he came upon. He looked over at the wall of his godfather's dojo, where an extra bokken hang. It was a bokken that he got for Kaoru when he received the letter some weeks… and weeks ago. But then he tilted his head in deep thought. _Now, what did she mean by 'as soon as I see you?' could it be… nah…_

Sometimes, she could be just so confusing. He shook his head and went back to training. A thousand strokes for this afternoon and then after that he had to prepare dinner, clean the bathhouse, and feed the fishes at the pond.

He stopped long enough to take a deep breath and then resumed in his training. _It's going to be a long day._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A week has passed when she last set foot on land. Most has been spent on traveling and she never really found time to plant her feet on the ground and just feel it. Now that the ship had stopped she relished the sight that greeted her.

She took a deep breath of the earthly smell of her homeland and with that she ran down the steps and onto the baggage counter where she waited for her parents to arrive.

"Kaoru darling, be careful. Remember -," a flustered beautiful woman said as she approached an over eager bouncing ten-year-old, who only looked at her with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"I know, mom. Don't worry. It doesn't hurt anymore," with that she continued to wait for their luggage to be presented in the conveyer belt.

Her mother was about to comment again when a large hand clutched her comfortably at her shoulder. The woman turned to face her husband.

"She'll be fine. She said so herself," he comforted. The woman can only give in to the little hope given by her husband and child. With that they turned to look at their only child who was practically jumping off her skin. She was practically excited to say the least. Who wouldn't after all longing to return home after extensive tests and training as well as school at a foreign country.

But now, she was home and that was what mattered.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kenshin wearily took his shoes off and entered the house. After fixing his things he went immediately to the kitchen to make his and his godfather's or should he say shishou's dinner. This has become a routine for over a year now and yet he couldn't feel that something was going to happen. He shook the feeling off.

Ever since he took on the sword and his godfather as his teacher he was to call him shishou. Not that it mattered, at least he was not going to be defenseless anymore… and he would definitely have more face to show to his Tomoe.

He blushed as he thought of her as his own. Of course, she wasn't. She was Akira's likewise Akira was hers. He sighed. He just wished that she would give him a chance to love her. He would make her happy that indeed he would.

After finishing cooking dinner, he prepared the table and then he went to his room. There he plopped himself on his bed and looked over at his table. There he saw Kaoru's letter. It had been some time since she last wrote to him. Two weeks had almost passed and still no letter.

_I wonder if she has forgotten me? _He shook his head at the thought. She never would do that even at the time when he couldn't write to her for a year because he had nothing to say nice about his life because he didn't want to burden her, she still wrote to him faithfully every week since they parted. Why should she stop now?

He got up as he heard his shishou coming home. He went down and greeted him. Most days his shishou would give a nod to acknowledge him but right now he was just looking at him.

Kenshin began to fidget under his gaze. His shishou was not a bad man. H only had trouble at showing his emotions, not to mention that he was overbearing and cocky. But then he had a right to be since he has never been wrong, not that it helped matters.

"Pardon?" Kenshin said as the sound of his shishou's voice broke his train of thoughts. His shishou rubbed his temple and sighed.

"I said baka deshi, to prepare an extra plate. We are going to have a visitor…" with that he made his way up the stairs. But before Kenshin could go and do his bidding, his shishou looked back at him and scrutinized his clothes. "And wear something presentable." He turned and left.

Kenshin only shrugged. As he was fixing up an extra plate he couldn't help but wonder at who would be their guest.

Kenshin wasn't that popular and he had no real friends at school. His shishou… he didn't know much about him as he thought. His shishou was kind of distant though he did know some powerful and influential people. Who could be their guest?

After he set the table, he went to his room and changed.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kaoru skipped happily down the lane she had come to know so well for the pass week. She giggled.

_I wonder what he will think? Should I have told him I've come?…_ She rubbed her chin in thought and then smiled. _Nah! It would be fun to surprise him. Hmm… I wonder if he remembers what day it is? He should. But then there might be the possibility he has forgotten…_ She stopped and then she shook her head. _How can anyone forget? Nah! He remembers. He should. If not, well, at least I'm here to remind him now._

With that she continued to make her way to Kenshin's house.

She looked up and saw Kenshin's godfather opening the gate. Sensing her he glanced her way and gave her a smirk as she returned it with a smile. She approached him and bowed.

"Give him fifteen minutes," he said and then he left her to wait.

To bust herself, she looked herself over at a puddle on the street. She was wearing her loose shorts that looked like a skirt from afar and her favorite sweater. She wore her sneakers and wore her hair in a high ponytail.

_Looks like a butterfly but stings like a bee._ She sang the line in her head making it a tune. She glanced in her watch at time and instead of giving Kenshin fifteen, gave him instead twenty. She looked at her watch and then made her move to ring the bell.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kenshin buttoned down his dark blue polo when he heard the doorbell ring. He ran down and passed by his shishou who was reading a book. He smiled a little. _Typical shishou wouldn't lift a finger knowing there will be someone to do the work._

He turned to look at the door and fixed his hair that was in a boy cut. After struggling with his hair, he finally opened the door to which he expected would be their guest.

What he saw perturbed him.

Right in front of him was a girl. _A very pretty girl. _She had long raven blue hair, which was tied in a high ponytail by an indigo ribbon. She was smiling up at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She seemed to be amused at something.

She tilted her head at him and he felt her warm gaze searching him. It seems as if – _she were trying to reach me._ She gave him a small smile. It was then that he noticed that he was staring at her.

He blinked his eyes and started to blush. Nobody from school came to visit him. Even at school no one approached him. And right now, there was a girl standing before him looking at him as if she knew him. _Which maybe she does… Come to think of it she seems familiar._

He shook his head. He was staring at her again. Her smile grew and he blushed some more.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it and tried again.

"Can I help you, miss?" she giggled in response and then she coughed to straighten herself up. She looked up at him and he couldn't help but be caught by her beautiful eyes.

"Yes indeed… well, at least I hope you will be," she said as she tried to look serious but she failed miserably as she couldn't help but smile at him.

"I will try, miss," he replied as he smiled shyly at her.

"You look so cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?" she said. _That must be the most random thing she could have said at the moment,_ Kenshin thought. He blushed as he scratched his head.

"Umm… I don't know. No one has ever told me," he admitted as he chuckled shyly.

"Well you are." With that she looked at him. He felt as if he were the only thing in the world. _How come she makes me feel this way so?_ Never has someone looked at him and made him feel special like she was doing right now.

He was a little shocked as she stepped forward and touched his cheek. But he soon recovered. He stood there just looking at her looking at him warmly. He felt himself warm up to the unknown girl before him.

She reached out with her other hand and cupped his face gently in her tiny hands. He reached for her hands and held them there. She pulled him closer and he wondered what she was going to do.

He blushed when she tiptoed to meet his face. He blushed some more as he realized that she was going to kiss him. Him. _Me._ He closed his eyes and felt her kiss him on the nose.

He opened his eyes to see her smiling up at him with her hands now wrapped around his shoulders. He moved his arms down to her waist.

"So what can I help you with, miss?" he blushed as he realized that a girl had kissed him and she let him as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I believe you already had," she replied as she gazed at him fondly.

"Oh?" he questioned. She nodded.

"I came around the neighborhood… well, it took a bus and walked down from the bakery downtown to get here, you know the drift. Anyway, I came to look up on a friend of mine. I think you know him," she said mysteriously. Kenshin took the bait as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing the ten year old close.

"I would?" she nodded.

"He's about your height. Your same kind of build. He has red hair and warm violet eyes that lights up just like yours. And it changes to blue or amber depending on his current mood." Kenshin was a little confused. _Is she describing me?_

"And he is fourteen as of today. It's his birthday you see and his name is Kenshin Himura though I used to call him Shinta," she finished. Kenshin's eyes grew wide. It was indeed his birthday, how could he have forgotten. He looked down at her. And how could she have known his old name… then he realized…

"Kaoru?" he whispered. She smiled. He smiled back. With that he gathered her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Kaoru." She giggled.

"Yes, that's my name so don't wear it out," she said as she patted his head.

"Happy birthday, Ken-chan," as he heard her he buried his face into her hair. _Jasmine._

"Little Kaoru." After that their warm moment was disrupted with Kenshin's shishou calling them for dinner. They went in and caught up with old times. Kenshin's shishou smirked as he saw his pupil become open more than he had been in the years he had taken care of him.


	5. chapter 2 so that's what

Disclaimer:

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary:

She thought he was in love with another girl, when he realized that he was in love with her. This is a story of how a man falls in love with the best friend and how he will do everything to make her realize what he feels for her is true.

Note:

Kaoru is ten as Kenshin is fourteen.

(",)(.")(,")

I'll make you… Chapter 2: So that's what… 

"_Kaoru?" he whispered. She smiled. He smiled back. With that he gathered her in his arms and hugged her tight._

"_Kaoru." She giggled._

"_Yes, that's my name so don't wear it out," she said as she patted his head._

"_Happy birthday, Ken-chan," as he heard her he buried his face into her hair. _Jasmine.

"_Little Kaoru." After that their warm moment was disrupted with Kenshin's shishou calling them for dinner. They went in and caught up with old times. Kenshin's shishou smirked as he saw his pupil become open more than he had been in the years he had taken care of him._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

People suddenly wondered at the change in Kenshin, most especially at school.

He now seemed so cheerful and at peace with himself that he became approachable. His participation in school became noticed, and then his good looks. Nowadays, he smiled and he looked good.

Days later, boys gathered and befriending him. Nowadays, girls were shy around him and blushed, from afar they giggled and sighed. Somehow, Kenshin exuded grace, not anymore seen stiff. He was handsome, not anymore seen as different.

He had become popular in a sense in a few days time and they wondered about it. He was often asked at how came to change. He would just smile and remain humble.

Outside school, when people passed him they saw a young man that was going to be successful. Outside school, people commented at how he just needed to adapt to his situation. Some people even congratulated Kenshin's shishou. He merely raced an eyebrow at them.

Kenshin had changed.

Some suspected that the company of the young raven-haired girl beside him had something to do with his sudden change. Some suspected her to be his sister or even a girlfriend, which were soon stomped upon as they discovered her to be his childhood friend.

_Changed? That's what they think. I'm just a boy, in front of a girl. _He thought as he looked up and looked at Tomoe. _Showing her how much worthy he is now._ Tomoe glanced his way and saw him looking. She smiled and waved at him. A few girls at her back giggled and blushed… and whispered something at Tomoe as he waved back. _Yearning for her to love him. _He smiled his smile. _Now, will you look at me. I'm getting so cheesy… sigh, Notting Hill._ Thinking it was for the whole lot, the other girls blushed and sighed.

His smile faltered as he saw Akira approach Tomoe. Tomoe hugged him as he got close enough. Akira hugged her back and twirled her around. The girls around them couldn't help but look at them wistfully. Kenshin couldn't help but be wistful with them. How he wished he was the one Tomoe was in love with. He sighed and looked up.

Tomoe deserves a guy that loves her and Akira was certainly up to the task. He gave up his inheritance just to be with the woman he loved. But which he regained as his parents gave up to the idea that he would leave her. After some years, they accepted Tomoe and they were still together.

Even Enishi thought them to be the perfect couple even if he was rather reluctant and protective at first. Akira proved to be formidable in his love and Tomoe cannot help but blush at the thought that he had chosen her.

Kenshin sighed. He knew that Tomoe would never look at him other than a friend and younger brother even if Kenshin were older than Enishi by three years, and younger than her by also three years.

But he still cannot help but hold an attraction to the lady that became his inspiration. Before her, he was teased a lot because of his strange appearance. When she had saved him, he tried to make something of himself, which he did. He was now a prized member of the kendo club. He accelerated in his studies. He became dashing to the eyes of women. He was a model to the men. He was kind, rich (thanks to his adopted father), intelligent, and good-humored.

Everyone admired him, even Akira and Tomoe, who was proud to be called his friend. Friend… he wanted so much more than friendship from her. But it looked as if he will never have the chance.

He looked up and wished that he would move on and find his soul mate, if he had one out there. Gazing softly at the sky, he called for his soul mate. _Where are you?_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A raven-haired girl looked up. Quizzically, she looked around. She felt a pull at her heart a minute ago as if she was called. She shrugged and carried her lunch towards the courtyard and towards her spot.

She looked around again, satisfied that no one seemed to be calling her, she took a bite of her sandwich. He bite was so big she bit the napkin around it. As she lifted her teeth she saw that she marred her name on the napkin. She lifted it and moved _Kaoru_ back.

_Hmm, I wonder what's Ken-chan doing today? I wonder what's his lunch? I wonder- hello?_ She thought as she made her way to the fence that separated the elementary, high school, and college. A tree was growing right beside it _and its branches grow to the other side._ Smiling mischievously, Kaoru climbed it and jumped over. After dusting herself, she set on explore high school.

After a while, she came upon a spot not too far away from the fence. She looked at it and for some reason had the urge to hug it. And hug it she did. For a while everything was peaceful, it was then Kaoru heard a soft snore. She let go of the tree and looked around. Seeing no one, she turned to look at the tree. _Was it you?_

Shaking her head, she rounded the tree to discover on the other side none other than her _Ken-chan_. She crouched beside him and brushed lightly a strand, which was tickling his nose. She smiled at the cute sight he made. _Oh so cute._ And with that she leaned forward and gave his nose a kiss.

The contact was not unnoticed. Kenshin bolted up to be greeted by the smiling face of his Kaoru. "Kaoru?" he asked uncertainly. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her again to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

As he opened and saw her still he asked," How did you get here? You are not skipping school are you?" with that he sat up straight. Kaoru giggled and then shook her head. She tilted her head and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to take a nap," he replied as he stretched a little and gave a yawn. "How about you? How did you get here?" Kaoru only pointed at the tree she climbed. Following her finger, Kenshin saw the tree by the fence that divided their buildings. He smiled as he shook his head.

"You didn't get hurt now did you? You should be more careful," he said as he looked at her gently. Kaoru only shrugged in indifference and decided to spend her free forty-five minutes lying on Kenshin's chest making him lean back on the tree.

Kenshin only held her waist as she gave another yawn. "Have you eaten?" he asked. Kaoru nodded, "Have you?" she asked. Kenshin nodded.

"What did you have?" Kenshin leaned back and closed his eyes. "Sushi and some riceballs."

"Ken-chan?" Kenshin gave a grunt acknowledgement. "Can you also make me rice balls for lunch tomorrow."

At this Kenshin smiled, "I'll even make it until you tell me to stop, but…only if you will accompany me. How about we eat lunch here? Just be careful with getting here." Kaoru nodded.

Kaoru lifted her head and looked at Kenshin. "Sleep, Ken-chan. I'll wake you up ten minutes before bell." Kenshin gave her a smile and slept. Kaoru looked at him for a while and then leaned back onto him. She waited for the time to pass.

To soon, the time had come for her to leave and for her to wake Kenshin up for the afternoon classes.

"Ken-chan." She shook him a little eliciting a small groan.

"Ken-chan." She shook him a little harder, which made him tighten his grip around her waist.

"Oof," she cried as Kenshin drew her nearer. Exasperated she blew a bang from her eyes and looked at Kenshin whose face was now so close that she could actually see the individual hairs of his eyelashes. She looked at his closed eyelids, half expecting them to open. When it didn't, she wrinkled her nose and then brushed her finger lightly on his nose. Kenshin wrinkled his nose. Kaoru couldn't help but giggle at his scrunched up face. But then she remembered what she was trying to do in the first place.

"Come on, Ken-chan," she said as she leaned her face so that their foreheads touched and their noses brushed against each other.

"Come on or you'll miss your classes," she urged as she shook her head making her nose brush against his. Kenshin groaned and opened one eye lazily. Seeing her up close, he smiled. He let her loose and stretched somewhat. Kaoru sat up and just looked at him, when Kenshin stopped he looked at her and smiled lazily. "Thanks."

"No problemo," she cried as she gave him a small salute. With that she got up and straightened herself. He did likewise. As she turned to go back, he grabbed her from the back and hugged her and then kissed the back of her head.

"Be careful," he whispered causing her to giggle as his breath tickled her. And then he let her go and watched her climb the tree and over the fence. He went towards it and placed his hand over hers , which was holding on to the fence.

Kaoru looked up and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Let's go out," he said. Kaoru raised her eyebrows at him. He was shocked at his outburst as well, but thought more nothing of it. He was slightly anxious as she gave him a tentative look. He soon let out his breath he didn't know he held as she gave him a smile.

"Sure. So far no homework, hopefully there will be none," too soon the warning bell rang and they had to part ways.

Kenshin jogged to his class with a light heart for some he didn't quite understand. But he soon shrugged it away.

He stopped by his locker for a while and entered his classroom. Luckily he came un before the final bell rang. He sat at his usual seat. He smiled gratefully at Sano.

Sano and he became friends over the summer, as they both were at the varsity though different sports. He was in kendo as Sano was in kickboxing. Kenshin provided Sano with an anchor to hold on to. Kenshin in a way pacified Sano's violent ways, which Sano was grateful. As grateful as Sano was with Kenshin so was Kenshin to him. Sano provided him a sort of shield from unwanted girl attention, though Sano had the tendency to attract trouble. But Kenshin didn't mind. They both admired the other for their skills and easygoing ways, and even each other's honor. Though others saw them as exact opposites, Kenshin and Sano found a reliable friend in each other.

Taking his seat, Kenshin turned his head towards the window to looked at the other school beyond the fence. He smiled wistfully. The day was beginning to end, which made Kenshin glad. _What should Kaoru and I do this afternoon?_ He thought gaily at the prospect at being with Kaoru again. He had missed her so and she was the best birthday present she could ever present to him. He smiled as he remembered how she surprised him. He smiled.

Unnoticed by him a few girls were looking at him as he gazed outside. When he smiled they couldn't help but blush at how cute he looked. They whispered among themselves and at times looked back at him. They still can't get over his change.

A prickling raised on his neck, Kenshin looked about the cause and saw a group of girls looking at him. He smiled shyly. They blushed at getting caught and so turned back to the lecture. _They cannot get over my change… so am I._

He glanced at the lesson, back at the window, and then back to the lesson. Maybe if he distracted his brain enough he could actually come up with an idea where he and Kaoru can spend their afternoon.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Kaoru waited at the gate for Kenshin patiently. She was humming a tune she caught on the way to keep herself busy. As she was about to follow a butterfly, she saw him walk home by the corner of her eye.

She looked at him and greeted him with a smile.

"So what are we doing this time?" she asked. "So far you showed me that library one time, and then some music shops, and some small tracks, and then the ice rink." She said as she counted the places with her fingers.

Kenshin shrugged, "I don't know what I can show you anymore."

"Hoy, baka deshi, come here and give me five hundred strokes!"

Kenshin sighed, I guess that is what I'll be doing, how about you?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru rubbed her chin in thought, and then she clapped her hands. She looked up at him, "I guess I'll be watching you."

Kenshin laughed, "Suit yourself." With that they entered his home. They separated as Kenshin made his way to his room to change as Kaoru went immediately to the dojo.

But as she passed Kenshin's room, a piece of paper caught her eye. She took hold of it and saw a name. _Tomoe_, it read. She turned it around. It was a picture, _a picture of a very pretty girl._ _Now, what would Kenshin be doing with this?_ She was pale, but not as pale as Kaoru. She had a healthy blush, Kaoru envied. But she soon concentrated at her eyes. They were somewhere between the color red and purple. The girl was smiling.

Kaoru leaned on the wall by Kenshin's door. She heard some movement meaning he was still changing. She rubbed her head in thought, and then she clapped her hands in delight. She looked back at the photo. _So this is THE Tomoe. _She grinned. She pouted in thought and then knocked at Kenshin's door.

Kenshin just had finished tying his gi when answered his door. A grinning Kaoru who had a gleam in her eye greeted him. Where have I seen that gleam before? He asked himself. When she raised her hand, did he see the object of her amusement. He made a grab for the photo. But Kaoru got it out of his reach at the last moment.

"How did you come by this, Ken-chan?" she asked playfully as she opened his palm and handed it to him soundly. He could only blush. He went inside his room and then got out… still blushing. She followed him to the dojo like she had gotten a new toy, while he refused to look her in the eye.

That was how he saw them as they entered. Kenshin's shishou shook his head and instructed Kenshin to practice and went out to get his sake. _Kids._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Thinking their situation, he found them to be odd couple of friends, him a fourteen-year-old with a ten-year-old kid. He wondered how it came to be. They were young when they became friends. They met when they were children. After a week they were separated. After four years were together again. Three more years passed with them in different schools, and as luck would have it, Kaoru was in the same town with him (though she was in a different school).

He shook his head and concentrated on completing his strokes. Kaoru meanwhile had her own thoughts to contend with.

Tomoe was pretty and would be a great match for her friend. She pondered on how to get them together. It was then that Kaoru became resolute to help Kenshin woo Tomoe. But before that –

"Ken-chan?" she called out. Kenshin gave a slight nod to acknowledge that he heard her.

"How did you meet Tomoe-san?" she asked. He stopped and looked at her who feigned innocence.

He let out a sigh. _I guess I should have told her sooner. I just knew, it could not be kept from her._ Then with a resolute sigh he faced her.

"Once there was a young boy who had red hair and purple eyes. Others saw him as different and so other kids picked him on. He sought help and one came to answer. She was beautiful. He gaped when he first saw her. He thought of her as his angel. She saved him from his loneliness, as she became his inspiration to become strong and be better. That boy was me. And his angel was Tomoe Yukishiro betrothed to Akira," he narrated.

He looked at Kaoru and was surprised her in a pensive mood. He approached her, and it was then they both heard it… the rumble of Kaoru's stomach.

"Hehe, guess I'm hungry," Kaoru said sheepishly as she scratched her head with one hand and her stomach with the other.

Kenshin only sweat dropped and the matter disappeared as Kaoru gobbled down the food.


	6. chapter 3 nothing will change

Disclaimer:

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary:

She thought he was in love with another girl, when he realized that he was in love with her. This is a story of how a man falls in love with the best friend and how he will do everything to make her realize what he feels for her is true.

Note:

Four years have passed… again. Kaoru is junior (in junior high aged fourteen) as Kenshin is a freshman (in high school aged seventeen). Tomoe and Akira are in college.

(",)(.")(,")

I'll make you… Chapter 3: Nothing will change… 

_"Once there was a young boy who had red hair and purple eyes. Others saw him as different and so other kids picked him on. He sought help and one came to answer. She was beautiful. He gaped when he first saw her. He thought of her as his angel. She saved him from his loneliness, as she became his inspiration to become strong and be better. That boy was me. And his angel was Tomoe Yukishiro betrothed to Akira," he narrated. _

_He looked at Kaoru and was surprised her in a pensive mood. He approached her, and it was then they both heard it… the rumble of Kaoru's stomach._

"_Hehe, guess I'm hungry," Kaoru said sheepishly as she scratched her head with one hand and her stomach with the other. _

_Kenshin only sweat dropped and the matter disappeared as Kaoru gobbled down the food._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Early in the morning a group of girls gathered by a street corner. A little farther a girl can be seen looking amused and sorry for the one who held the girls' attention. After a few minutes, she looked at her watch. She looked up and then at her watch again, when she decided.

"Kenshin! I'll go ahead to my school!" with that she turned and ran to her class.

In the midst of the flock of girls, a young man stood with his long red hair and deep violet eyes. He looked up slightly as he heard her. Then he looked at the crowd and offered them a smile. He excused himself, and the girls couldn't help but swoon at the sound of his voice and gentle manner.

He ran and caught up with his friend, "Kaoru!"

The girl stopped and looked backs smiling at him and waited for him to reach her. Kenshin was smiling when he greeted her good morning.

"Another school day, neh?" Kaoru smiled at Kenshin as she walked backwards to face him.

Kenshin only shook his head, "You're enjoying my trials, neh?"

"Of course," she replied cheesily as she gave him a wide toothy grin. Kenshin laughed outright.

Yes indeed, it was another ordinary school day.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

At lunch, Kenshin went to their favorite tree at the campus. He waited for Kaoru quietly as he looked about. It was then that he noticed Tomoe with Akira walking down the street hand-in hand. _Probably on a date._ Nowadays, he didn't know why but seeing them together became more bearable and even acceptable.

"Hey, Kenshin. Got you some bento… and no, I did not cook it."

Kenshin looked up and saw Kaoru making her way towards him. He was thankful for her. Without her, he did not know what he would have done. Maybe he would be lost in pining for Tomoe, when she showed to look at it as a challenge to become better to catch her eye. Maybe he would have become distant, when she showed him the earth and its simple truths and friends. Maybe he would have had an ego bigger than his heart, when she showed him that he had a purpose to help and not neglect. Maybe he would have become ignorant, when she treated him like any other bringing him to his senses.

She was a sister, a friend, but most of all his savior of his spirit. Even if she did not know it, she saved him. Though Tomoe saved his childhood and encouraged him to become the best. It was Kaoru who showed and accompanied him on the journey of discovering life's lessons. What's more, she put up with his silly request to pose as his girlfriend. Without him knowing it, she became a very generous part of his heart.

She offered him his bento, disrupting his thoughts. He smiled gratefully at her, "Arigato, Kaoru." She only smiled and started digging in her own bento.

Just then they were joined by their other friends: Sanousuke Sagara (a prized member in the martial arts club though struggling with his grades can keep up) and Megumi Takani (who has harbored feelings for Kenshin and cannot help but feel jealousy at his comfort found in the person of Kaoru, but dismisses her as she has not interest in Kenshin other than a friend).

"Hey, bud. Hey, jou-chan," Kenshin smiled at Sano as Kaoru glares at him at his nickname.

"Good noon to you Ken-san, Kaoru," they smiled at her and then Kaoru turned to her lunch.

"How has it been with you Sano, Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked.

"Fine, though the morning was quite boring… thanks, jou-chan," he said as he got a tempura from her bento.

"Hey, I was going to eat that," she glared, Sano merely shrugged. Kaoru gave him a noogie and continued eating. As Sano nursed his hair to stand up, Kenshin chuckled softly as he gracefully placed one of his own tempura in Kaoru's bento, which she takes gratefully. She smiled at him.

Kenshin, seeing a piece of rice near her mouth, gently took it and plopped it in his own mouth. Kaoru blushed slightly at her manners and thanked Kenshin.

Megumi in the meanwhile couldn't help but admire Kaoru for her detachment or rather lack of interest in Kenshin, as he was clearly a great catch. It was practically known that they were only friends. It was said that they only got together so that girls would stop hounding Kenshin. Fat chance. But then again, she was grateful, for then that was one less girl to fight for her beloved Kenshin.

"Ken-san would you like to go to the library with me? I need help in doing my homework. Please won't you help me?" she said sweetly batting her eyelashes in the process.

"Hey, fox, got something in your eye?" Sano inquired. Megumi brushed him off. Kaoru merely watched amused at her efforts. Did they not know that he was still infatuated with Tomoe?

Kenshin only sweat dropped and nodded his ascent. Kaoru cannot help but laugh. They all looked at her, but she only smiled at them. Then the bell rung signaling it was five minutes before the next period.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Recalling the events at lunchtime, Kenshin sighed. This was how he got to spend his afternoon in the library, with gawking girls and a smug Megumi.

He looked outside wishing to be at the park flying a kite, eating at the new café Kaoru and he discovered, or be at his apartment building's roof with Kaoru looking at the clouds and the setting of the sun.

But no, he couldn't refuse one in need of help. And so, he was in the library helping Megumi with a homework he doubted was hard for Megumi to ask help for. While, Sano accompanied Kaoru at the new café, no doubt, trying to get a free snack.

He sighed again. He began packing, as he and Megumi were quite finished at research. And then looked up at Megumi who was looking at him.

"Ken-san?" he straightened up at the sound of her voice. It seemed as if she were struggling to clear some things out. His heart clenched. He hoped it would not be what he thought was thinking.

"Yes, Miss Megumi?"

"No need to be formal with me. Call me Megumi, if you please." Megumi said flirtingly back, ignoring the glares of other girls as she patted him at his shoulder while looking at him deeply.

"Very well then. Only if you call me Kenshin," he said ignoring the look Megumi was giving and took his bag on, making way for Megumi as she walked pass him and together they left the library.

"Very well, Kenshin." They were already at the library's stair.

"So what do you want from me, Megumi?" Kenshin asked after a moment's silence. They were already entering a park. When he halted as he saw that Megumi stopped. He looked back.

"I- I want you."

"…" His eyes widened a little, and looked at her, it seemed in pity. He really wished that she had not said it.

"I really like you, Kenshin. And I think you already know that." Megumi said with a pleading look. Asking him silently to accept her love for him.

The truth of the matter, he knew. It was common knowledge. But Kenshin couldn't help but feel betrayed and sorry. Megumi was destroying their friendship for a chance, but he was afraid that he couldn't offer anything more than friendship.

"I am sorry, Miss Megumi," he said as he looked down.

"But-" She was startled at his eyes, which showed his hurt and regret. She felt as if she destroyed her chance. She should have waited for some more time. Maybe then… but it was too late.

"…" Kenshin only looked at her, and then silence resumed.

"Very well then. I am sorry, Ken-san for making things awkward between us." Megumi said as she looked away.

"How about we stay as friends," he offered, for he really did not want to part from her this way.

Megumi looked back and then shook her head lightly, but accepted his outstretched hand.

"Thank you, Ken-san."

"Good bye, Miss Megumi." With that he turned around and went away.

As he round the corner, Megumi let a tear drop, "Ken-san, I really like you, and even if it were only friendship I would gladly accept it. Just to be by your side. Know that I will wait for you."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bringing more distance between then, Kenshin stopped and leaned against a tree as he closed his eyes and faced the sky. It was then that he smelled jasmine. He opened his eyes and looked at Kaoru and in her eyes.

His eyes widened at realization. "You knew…" Kaoru looked down and nodded.

"But I never knew it would turn out this way… I knew you wouldn't accept it. But what I didn't know was how much you would take it." He looked at her feeling betrayed yet he grasped every word she said in wonder.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ken-chan, don't take it so hard. Nothing has changed. She's still your friend and your still yearning. You think too much of things. Nothing has changed. I'm still here and so is Sano and Megumi," she said her annoyance growing at his contemplativeness.

Kenshin tilted his head as if seeing her at a new light. "You are angry at me, when you were the one that did not warn me." She stubbornly looked at him, thinking _and I am not going to say sorry._

He knew it was another lesson that she wanted for him to learn, and he couldn't help but think of her efforts and way of thinking nothing more than amusing. _You don't think as any sensible person would. So bright, nothing dims your light does it?_ He smiled much to Kaoru's surprise and kissed her lightly at her nose, before gathering her into his arms and whispering in her ear, "Thank you."

Kaoru smiled returning his embrace. "Baka, know that I'll be there and nothing will change that." He hugged her tighter and breathed in her scent of jasmine. They remained in each other's arms when he took her to their usual spot to watch the sun set at the cemetery.


	7. chapter 4 i had always

Disclaimer:

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary:

She thought he was in love with another girl, when he realized that he was in love with her. This is a story of how a man falls in love with the best friend and how he will do everything to make her realize what he feels for her is true.

Note:

After a year, Kaoru is a senior (in junior high) as Kenshin is a senior (in high school). Tomoe and Akira are in college (and married).

(",)(.")(,")

I'll make you… Chapter 4: I had always… 

_Kenshin tilted his head as if seeing her at a new light. "You are angry at me, when you were the one that did not warn me." She stubbornly looked at him, thinking _and I am not going to say sorry

_He knew it was another lesson that she wanted for him to learn, and he couldn't help but think of her efforts and way of thinking nothing more than amusing. _You don't think as any sensible person would. So bright, nothing dims your light does it?_ He smiled much to Kaoru's surprise and kissed her lightly at her nose, before gathering her into his arms and whispering in her ear, "Thank you."_

_Kaoru smiled returning his embrace. "Baka, know that I'll be there and nothing will change that."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Months breezed pass and it was Kenshin's second year, except Kenshin and Megumi were promoted a grade (they're in third year) leaving Sano in second year high school.

As he entered the schoolyard, Kenshin couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the attention he was getting. Girls, old and new were gawking at him. Boys, old and new glared at him in jealousy others were in complete adoration.

He felt uncomfortable. Megumi didn't help in the matter as she strutted alongside him, capturing a multitude of boys' attention and a great number of distaste and envy from the other girls as she was walking beside their Kenshin.

Kenshin shook his head in embarrassment. When he reached his new locker, he already found it filled with notes declaring their love for him, a few congratulating him on his success, others saying how great and incredible he is, some were offers to become his girlfriends, oh, and did I mention letters declaring love for him?

He sighed as he took his books and went straight to class. He wasn't looking forward much in the school year, for he felt alone without Kaoru. Not to mention lost. Without Kaoru to turn to as a 'girlfriend', he couldn't easily dissuade suitors.

He got promoted. Sometimes having the brains get you nowhere.

He picked a seat in the farthest corner. To his discomfort, Megumi followed him. Over the months, they were still friends. But he saw her wistful looks when she thought he wasn't looking.

He sighed. She was still infatuated with him. He only hoped that she would get over him… and quick.

The only thing that made him go through the days was the festival where he promised to take KaoruMeanwhile Kaoru was happy and disappointed at the same time. Happy because Kenshin got promoted to third year, and disappointed because they won't be graduating together.

She was in her last year in junior high and him on his last year in high school. She wouldn't be able to catch up on him.

Oh well, it's not like they won't be seeing much of each other. After all, there were still the break times, where they could meet each other as they used to. With that in mind, she was enlightened and got through the day without feeling gloomy.

Besides, later that lunchtime they would meet up… and she'll be able to give her gift, and also later evening Kenshin would take her on the festival. Kaoru clapped her hands at the thought. It was always so fun watching the fireworks. _Maybe there'll be swirlies… swirlies, much like Kenshin's eyes when he's confused._

At last, it was lunch break. Kaoru waited patiently under the tree. She was excited as she cannot help but toy with her package. Inside was a ring, embedded inside was 'Nothing will change – little one'.

She smiled thinking what his reaction would be. _Maybe he'll say – 'It's not even my birthday…'_ She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that he was right in front of her. Only after he gently brushed off a strand of bang from her face, did she notice him.

She touched her chest slightly as she was startled.

"I'm sorry, little one. But that obtrusive bang looked tempting to brush off," he said as he laughed a little at her surprise. She pouted a little, but the remembering, pulled him to sit by her side.

He stumbled at first, but soon straightened up as he saw her happy face. As he sat, she presented him a tiny a dark onyx velvet case.

"What?" he looked at her confused. But she only gave it to him and motioned him to open it.

Open it he did. Inside was a silver ring with a tinge of cobalt hue. Inside, he saw her words. He smiled slightly and then turned to pout at her.

"What?" it was her turn to question him.

"You didn't have to. And I don't have anything to give to you in return though I would rather know what the occasion is for. I remember that the first time we met was some time in January."

Kaoru laughed. "It's my gift to you for your promotion." She continued laughing.

Kenshin blushed as he again said that she didn't have to. "But wait a minute," said Kaoru, interrupting Kenshin's murmurs. Kenshin looked up at her.

Rubbing her chin as if considering, "We didn't meet in January. We met sometime in autumn."

"Oh?" Kenshin said.

"Yeah! I can't believe you forgot!" with that she hit him in the head. Kenshin got swirly-eyed.

They were disturbed as Sano and Megumi approached them. Much to Kenshin's discomfort and Kaoru's smugness, he and Megumi remained very good friends or at least Kaoru thought so. _In fact, it seems as if Megumi has gotten over it quite well._

Megumi was happily flying school like a breeze and (though she won't admit her amusement) bickering with Sano. He gave a careless air, tempting her to pick a fight with him. He happily accepts it, and annoys her greatly.

Kenshin had high hopes that they would end up together. As for Kaoru, she was oblivious to relationships for she was still too busy thinking and observing others, while she completely forgot herself. And so was oblivious to Megumi's stares at Kenshin.

What they didn't know was that everything Megumi did to become better was her effort to show her worth to Kenshin. Just like Kenshin as he tried to garner Tomoe's attention.

Lunch passed with Megumi subtly flirting with Kenshin with her 'accidental' touches, smoldering looks, and with an extra grace in her movements, with Sano trying to steal Kaoru's food, with Kaoru trying to protect her bento, and with Kenshin ignoring Megumi's flirtations, laughing at Kaoru and Sano's battle, and eventually sharing his food with Kaoru. Soon, lunch was over and afternoon classes were starting.

Kenshin was back in his seat, looking contented at looking at the window. _Hmm…what would Kaoru want? _He thought as he fingered the ring.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Festival time, Kenshin told Kaoru to meet at the steps… and so there she was. She was wearing her gray kimono, which faded to a dark black along the edges and was decorated with silver threads for stars, with a black obi secured by a silver cord.

She looked up and saw the sun setting; she couldn't help but be mesmerized. Unknown to her, Kenshin was slowly walking towards her. He was captivated at the lights playing against her giving her an ethereal glow and giving her hair a certain sheen. He reverently approached her, afraid to break the scene and yet he couldn't quench his sudden desire to hold her tight.

As he neared her, he gently gathered her into his arms as he wound it up in her tiny waist as he buried his face into her mass of dark raven hair.

Kaoru only leaned back. She had gotten used to his strange antis. Once when they were younger, Kenshin would come to her home at the brink of midnight to ask for a story. Also, at times, he would just take her to the beach and peacefully nap on her lap. He said he just wanted to be spontaneous, but she knew that he just wanted to get away from it all.

But even with his desire so great, he could not fully want to part with the world afraid to be lost, and that was why he always brought her along with him on his strange mood swings.

"Kenshin…"

"Let me hold you. As I look at you, I cannot help but feel that you, so little, will be taken away from me. So please, just let me hold you, my little one," he said as he hugged her tighter.

Kaoru shook her head lightly, "Oh, big one, I have weights in my sandals. No wind can blow me away."

"Weights? You're serious?" Kenshin asked as he looked up and turned her around to see her face. He saw her smile mischievously, but saw her honesty through her eyes, with that he laughed.

He took her by the hand and they went to the fair together.

As they were walking, Kaoru began tugging Kenshin to a stall. There were stuffed toy prizes and they had to do was-

"Just knock down those three bottles over there," the vendor pointed to three bottles that were stacked upon one another and then looked back at them, "with this here ball" as he got a ball from no where, "for fifteen yen."

Seeing Kaoru's expectant face, Kenshin sighed and paid the fee. He took the ball, carefully aiming it, and threw it... and it hit.

Kaoru jumped for joy as Kenshin handed the stuffed fish to her. She hugged it close to her before clutching onto Kenshin's arm. She gazed at him with flushed cheeks. Tiptoeing she reached up and kissed him on his nose, before walking him to other stalls.

Kenshin followed mindlessly, clearly still in a daze. His little Kaoru had just kissed him on the nose. Feeling her tug him slightly, he looked down seeing her look from one stall to another. He rubbed his nose softly as he smiled idiotically.

Looking around he saw another stall, which had trinkets on display. He led Kaoru there as she still looked around. As they stopped before the stall it was then Kaoru noticed the delightful trinkets. She clapped her hands together and then crouched to get a better look at the sale.

Kenshin bended down with her and looked at her childish delight from the corner of his eye. _Still my little one, that you are._ He then turned to the stall. He looked about looking for a trinket to give to his little one.

He unconsciously fingered a ring on his left middle finger. Then something caught his eye. There in the far corner a ring stood out. It was almost identical with his own, but instead of a tinge of cobalt, the ring had a tinge of lavender and small sprinkles of amber.

He smiled and reached for it. Looking at it for a while, he lifted Kaoru's hand and inserted it on her left ring finger. _Just as I thought. A perfect fit._ He looked at the vendor, "How much?"

Kaoru didn't listen anymore after that. All she could do at the moment was be held captivated by the ring. She tilted her head and fingered it a bit. She looked up to see Kenshin's warm gaze. She held his gaze and on impulse kissed him on the nose.

Silently, she walked away from the stall still admiring the ring leaving Kenshin dazed.

The vendor waved his arm over the poor boy. After a few blinks and a shake of his head, Knshin ran after Kaoru and guided her as she clearly was not focusing in her path.

He led her to a bench on top of a hill and sat her down. He sat beside her and held her close by her waist. Kaoru responded by laying her head upon his shoulder.

"Thank you, Ken-chan," she quietly said as she still admired the ring. Kenshin chuckled slightly as he gave her a kiss on top of her head and just as quietly said, " If I knew you were going to be this happy, I would have given you a ring."

After some time, Kaoru put her hand down and gazed at the night sky as did Kenshin. Just then, Kenshin remembered a similar situation they once had when they were children. _Déjà vu. _It was after the time that he said he would marry her instead of letting her kiss the frog. Only this time, Kaoru wasn't asleep.

"Little on, do you remember when I didn't let you kiss a frog?" he smiled softly. Kaoru crinkled her brows in thought and then she got it.

"You mean the time, that you said you will marry me instead in exchange for me not to try and kiss it?" she guessed. Kenshin chuckled, "Yup."

Kaoru smiled as she remembered, "I remember. I said I wanted to kiss the frog for it to become my prince and he would marry me, and we would live happily ever after. But you offered me marriage so I won't have warts." Kenshin chuckled and rounded his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"What made you think it up?" she asked.

"Then I didn't get you a ring for our engagement. Sorry it's late," Kenshin whispered into her ear. Kaoru's eyes widened and then she laughed.

Looking at Kaoru's countenance it was then and there that Kenshin finally realized how much of his heart she held. It was then that he realized that he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone. His love for her was as strong and maybe even stronger than his will to live.

It was his second year in high school, Tomoe and Akira had gotten married and then they went to college together supported by both of their parents. He didn't take it too hard. In fact, he wished them a happy marriage. And come to think of it, so was Kaoru.

She revealed to him that she was happy that he was recovering and has come to accept. Though she was a little disappointed for she really wanted him to get the girl. She once said out loud, "Oh well, at least he's not hurt." She always did care for him.

Kenshin wondered at his own change of heart then. He was glad and he did not harbor any ill will at the couple, only happiness. Maybe it was only a small boy's crush and nothing more what he felt for Tomoe.

Looking back, he saw how pathetic (for lack of words) he was. It was indeed only infatuation, and he is glad to have gotten over it. Now, he can move on without any hesitation. He did not long for Tomoe anymore, only cherishing her friendship had become enough.

His heart beat faster as Kaoru laid back into his embrace. _How?_ Her scent wafted his senses. _When?_ His blood was rushing to his face. Questions filled his mind, but looking at Kaoru everything became clear. _It doesn't matter, when, where, how, why. _Flustered he kept looking down at Kaoru. _I love her… I…had always…that's what matters, I-_ His eyes gazed at her lovingly. _I love you._


	8. chapter 5 don't you see it's real

Disclaimer:

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Summary:

She thought he was in love with another girl, when he realized that he was in love with her. This is a story of how a man falls in love with the best friend and how he will do everything to make her realize what he feels for her is true.

Note:

Kaoru is fifteen years old as Kenshin is eighteen years old.

(",)(.")(,")

I'll make you… Chapter 5: Don't you see it's real… 

_Looking back, he saw how pathetic (for lack of words) he was. It was indeed only infatuation, and he is glad to have gotten over it. Now, he can move on without any hesitation. He did not long for Tomoe anymore, only cherishing her friendship had become enough._

_His heart beat faster as Kaoru laid back into his embrace. _How?_ Her scent wafted his senses. _When?_ His blood was rushing to his face. Questions filled his mind, but looking at Kaoru everything became clear. _It doesn't matter, when, where, how, why._ Flustered he kept looking down at Kaoru. _I love her… I…had always…that's what matters, I-_ His eyes gazed at her lovingly. _I love you.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Even though he got her a ring already, Kenshin couldn't help but buy her something else. _After all, it was an engagement ring that I owed her._ He blushed at the thought. But then he stopped walking and took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly.

So far, at the first weekend, Kenshin had successfully avoided Kaoru. Well, it helped a lot when she had to go to the province to her grandparents. He sighed. He already missed her. He looked at his ring and smiled softly. _She's still a kid at heart._

He rounded the stores again, but still couldn't get any idea on what to give her. Looking up and down, left and right. Nothing just seemed right. Nothing seemed to be perfect. Nothing just passed his tastes… particularly those who were ogling at him from afar.

Sighing, he gave up, by the end of the day resigning to failure. Even though, she wouldn't have minded. He wanted to get her a gift too.

He went back to his apartment feeling dejected. As he entered his abode, he sunk into his couch and rubbed his temple slightly. But then he saw the clock. It was already 8 o' clock. He went over to his phone and saw that he had no messages.

_That is strange. Kaoru said she would call at six._ He crinkled his brows in worry. But then he remembered Kaoru mention that it maybe hard to call him as the reception may be bad.

With that he took a shower, changed, and cooked his dinner. All the while looking over at his phone in anticipation. When sleep was overtaking him, he went to bed. For the last time that night he opened one sleepy eye to look at his telephone by the bed's side and slept.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The next day, he was awakened by loud consistent knocks on his door. He got up as he rubbed sleep off his eyes. When he opened the door he made sure he was fairly presentable. When he had opened the door, his breath was taken as a small bundle came hurtling at him.

Taken by surprise, he fell on the floor with the bundle. After a few swirlies, he looked up to see a grinning Kaoru, who went back to nuzzling him, when she was satisfied that he recognized her. Kenshin laughed as he hugged Kaoru.

Kaoru in the meanwhile enjoyed his warmth and soft rumbling of his chest. She was sleepy, and she was about to drowse off, when she heard Kenshin talk. She looked up with closed eyes to show that she was listening.

"You know, we could be seen by the hallway," he said as he lifted himself up propped up with the use of his elbows, without disentangling Kaoru's hold. Kaoru only shrugged.

Kenshin gave a sigh, and kicked the door closed. He looked at Kaoru and started petting her. After some time they stayed that way, when Kenshin realized that she was asleep.

He carried her towards his bed and made a move to go away. But Kaoru held onto him, and so he yielded and went under the covers with her.

"You returned home early. You must be tired," he whispered in her ear. Kaoru only nodded as she gave a small yawn before snuggling to Kenshin's warmth.

Kenshin still wanted to ask so many questions, but saw that she was not up to it just yet, and so he joined her in slumber.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

In an hour's time, they woke up. Kenshin prepared a breakfast for the both of them. Kaoru followed him to his kitchen and made herself comfortable in one of the high stools. As Kenshin cooked he asked her how she had come home.

"Brother, took me home," she said in between mouthfuls as she ate Kenshin's hearty breakfast. "But I forgot to get the keys from Mom and so I asked to be dropped by your apartment." Kenshin formed an 'o', but then he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you tell that you were going to a guy's house?" he asked. She nodded as she took a drink of juice.

"Why didn't your brother come up? He could have stayed as well." Kaoru shook her head.

"Grandma called him up to go back, but we were already home then. So Grandma asked brother to come back immediately. So he couldn't stay even if he wanted to," she said as she took another bacon.

Kenshin, meanwhile looked at her as she ate the breakfast he made. She was such a pig but then _she is my little piglet._ He thought to himself.

As days passed, Kenshin saw himself more and more possessive of Kaoru. Not that he showed it by glaring at other guys, but by little thoughts commenting that everything she was, was his. Like, _that's my best friend_, that's _my little one_, or that _this is what would my Kaoru would have done._ And Kaoru is oblivious to it all for that he was thankful. Kaoru didn't want to be owned for she says that she can take care of herself.

He was a little surprised at himself. But then he thought, how could anyone not be possessive of Kaoru? She may not be pretty to be hung up on, but there is just something she exudes that makes you want to own a part of her. Like she would smile at you and only you a special smile or that she would think of you when she looked at a certain color. As you would want something from her, you would want her to own something of yourself.

Kenshin was driven out of his thoughts as Kaoru nudged him a little.

"Hey, you zoned out on me for awhile," she said as she finished her bacon and juice.

"I'm sorry. Was there anything you need? Is there anything else you want? Another juice, perhaps tea, or another stack of French toast and bacon?" he asked as she stood up to make some more. Kaoru only pulled him back at his shirt.

"You're going to turn me into a pig!" she said laughing. Kenshin reached out and gently rubbed of some crumbs. Nearing the lips, he swiped off a smear of butter and sucked on his finger.

"I even eat like one," Kaoru only blushed at how messy she ate.

"No, I don't think the fat could hold on. You're about as restless as a young pony," Kenshin said as he gave her a smile. Kaoru smiled back.

"Anyway, Kenshin," she said as she swayed herself from side to side as she still sat.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where's my toothbrush?" she said looking around the kitchen.

"Oh yes, come," Kenshin shook his head and led her to his bathroom.

"Here," as he handed her a violet toothbrush and got his own white one.

"Thank you." And together they brushed their teeth. Then they lounged at his couch.

"You know, Kenshin, what would be good now?" Kenshin shook his head. Kaoru crawled to his side and looked don at his face.

"A good bath. So have you still got any of my clothes?" she asked.

"Now, that you have mentioned it… yes," he got up and went to a hidden locker at his room, where he revealed some of Kaoru's clothes, mostly uniforms and some casual ones and a pair of pajamas.

Kenshin's apartment was close to school so when Kaoru had messed up her clothes one way or another, she could just get some at his apartment.

"How convenient to have a friend like you," she said as she got some clothes, a towel, and kissed him on the cheek. With that she went and locked herself at his bathroom.

Kenshin only stood there shocked and caressing his cheek where she kissed him. "Friend?" he asked to himself. For some odd reason, his heart clenched and his brows furrowed at the mere thought.

But then he remembered. "Don't finish up the hot water!" he called to Kaoru.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

After they had freshened up, Kaoru proposed that they go out. And go out they did. They went to the park where Kenshin bought Kaoru an ice cream.

"It seems to me that you're always hungry," Kenshin teased as he wiped off an ice cream off her cheek.

"What can I say? I'm a growing kid," she said as she licked a marshmallow off.

"Kid is right." Kenshin looked at her. Warmth spread throughout him as he watched her it. He didn't even notice that he was staring at her lips.

"Ugh, you're so immature," she said as she rolled her eyes and made to over take him. But he held her in place. He wound his arms around her waist and swayed her a bit.

"Who you?" He smiled causing Kaoru to blush.

"Ye- No. I meant you," she said as soon as she recovered from Kenshin's antics. He was walking backwards carrying her along, each step with a sway.

"Is that so. Then I don't think you would want this anymore," he said as he took hold of her ice cream and turned to walk away from her. Kaoru was speechless for a while and when she recovered she ran after him and faced him.

"Give me back my ice cream!" as she tried to grab hold her ice cream. Kenshin only dodged her attempts without breaking a sweat.

"Nuh-uh, you eat anymore and you might grow bigger," he said playfully, holding the ice cream dangerously close to his open mouth. Kaoru fumed.

"Yeah, I'll grow and I'll be taller than you!" she said as she jumped on him. But he just raised the cone where she could not reach it.

"I meant you grow bigger – here," he grabbed her by the waist, and ran.

"Ooh… Give it back!" she ran after him. But then slid to a stop as she was about to hit Kenshin who only caught her before she fell.

"Hmm… Only if you give me something in return," he said as his drew nearer hers. She glared at him.

"It's just ice cream!" _I can't believe he won't give it back._ Kenshin smiled and thought, _It's not just any ice cream. It's your favorite… and I know how much you've missed it. Too bad I ruined your diet, neh?_

"Then I guess I'll eat it then," he held the cone close, and then closer, and closer still -

"But you don't eat ice cream!" she said appalled.

"There's a first time for everything. Besides, if I remember you wanted me to try it." Kaoru fumed, when he caught her.

"I didn't mean my ice cream!" she retorted back, thinking of nothing else to say.

"But I bought this." He countered.

"You gave it to me!" she countered back.

"Then I'll get it back." Kaoru was as red as his hair with rage. But knew she had to give up. She took a deep breath and -

"Oh, what do you want? That's the last scoop of Double Dutch," she said exasperated with childish mood. Kenshin crinkled his brows as if in thought. In truth, he already knew what he wanted. Then he brightened up as if he got it. He looked at her with a gleam in his eye. Kaoru backed away, frightened.

"I would like a kiss," he said as he drew near.

"A kiss!" she fumbled, she stepped back.

"Yup," he stepped forward, his smile growing bigger.

"Oh well, that won't be too hard," she recovered and held his face. She kissed him on the nose. But he stopped her as he held her face and made her face him.

"Here –" he said as he motioned towards his lips.

"But – " she blushed.

"Sigh. Hmm, Double Dutch… The last scrumptious scoop," he moved away and acted as if he were about to take a bite off it.

"O…Alright already," she sighed in defeat. He gave her ice cream knowing she won't back out as she made a deal. Kaoru took it dejectedly to make him feel guilty. Kenshin did but he waited too long for the opportunity.

When she finished, she couldn't look at him in the eye. He held her chin and made her look. He smiled softly; she bushed. He drew the gap between them to a close, and through half lidded eyes he kissed her. Kaoru's eyes widened and fluttered to a close as she blushed some more. Kenshin likewise closed his eyes and drew her nearer grabbing her at the waist.

They were in their own world.

Kenshin drew their kiss deeper wanting it to be memorable for it was his best friend's first time. _Best friend._ He eyes drew open and looked at her flushed face. _No, I want her more than that. I love you…_

Kaoru was lost. His kiss were demanding and yet so soft, she couldn't get enough. She wrapped her arms around him. When she felt him smile, she got her sense back. She opened her eyes wide and moved away.

"Short and sweet," she said to herself as she unconsciously touched her lips. Kenshin was looking at her. Anxious, of what she would think of him now. _Baka! You should have waited when you confess_, he thought to himself.

His heart's beat raised as he saw her look at him, with unreadable expression. His heart had nearly burst, when Kaoru lifted a side of her lips. After a few seconds, her grin turned into a smile.

"Wow, Kenshin. You're a great kisser." Kenshin did an anime drop. He looked up and saw Kaoru giggling at him.

"Kao-"

"Kenshin, let's go to the carnival." She cut him off. Kenshin clenched his fists, but smiled warmly at her. "I would like that."

And the kiss was driven to the back of their heads… or at least Kaoru's. Kenshin couldn't help but feel a little frustrated. _I love you, Kaoru. You're so dense._ His fist unclenched as he grabbed her hand. Kaoru looked at him curiously but he just smiled at her. _But that's you… and I love you._

Resolute, one thing crossed his mind, _I'll make you…_


End file.
